Lätt som dun
by Penguin
Summary: Harry vaknar en natt av att någon sitter på hans sängkant... Harry,animagus!Hedwig.


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Author's Note: Den här lilla historien (i engelskt original, förstås) är tillägnad Simon, FA-medarbetare som klagar över att det skrivs för lite Harry/animagus!Hedwig. :-) Jag vet inte jag, men det var i alla fall roligt att skriva om Hedwig på ett lite annorlunda sätt!

Author: Penguin

LÄTT SOM DUN  
  
  
Harry vaknade mitt i natten.  
  
Det var inte ovanligt. Han hade haft svårt att sova så länge han kunde minnas och det verkade aldrig bli bättre. Det ovanliga var det som hade väckt honom: Han kände hur någonting tyngde ner madrassen vid fotänden av sängen.

När han öppnade ögonen såg han en svagt skimrande gestalt sitta på sängkanten. Han sträckte sig automatiskt efter glasögonen och satte sig upp i en snabb rörelse. Gestalten var en kvinna, och om det inte hade varit för att han kände den mjuka tyngden av hennes kropp hade han trott att hon var ett spöke. Nu när han hade glasögonen på sig såg han att ljusskimret omkring henne inte kom från henne själv, utan från en månstrimma som föll in genom öppningen i sängförhängena. Med sin långa vita klänning, mycket blonda hår och bleka hy såg hon eterisk och nära nog genomskinlig ut. Overklig.  
  
Hon vände på huvudet och såg på honom, och när deras ögon möttes log hon. Han hade aldrig sett henne förr, men ändå var det något så välbekant över henne – en värme som fick honom att instinktivt sänka garden. Hon var en aning äldre än han först trott; kanske ett par år äldre än Tonks. Hennes ansikte var lugnt och rent och skulpterat av månsken och skuggor.  
  
"Vem är du?" viskade han fascinerad.  
  
"Känner du inte igen mig?" viskade hon tillbaka.  
  
Harry skakade sakta på huvudet.  
  
"Jo, det gör du," sade hon stilla. "Det gör du."  
  
Han lyssnade till hennes röst; han såg länge på henne, på hennes ögon, mun, hår, näsa, händer... Nej, han var säker på att han aldrig hade sett henne förr. Men det var den där känslan av välbefinnande... och hon var så underligt välbekant... Han skakade på huvudet igen, och hon log och lutade sig fram mot honom.  
  
"Du känner mig väl," sade hon. "Jag är Hedwig."  
  
  
* * *

  
Hon hade sett honom växa upp och förändras från en storögd liten pojke till en ung man med skarpa kanter och en mjuk, hemlig värme. Hon hade sett hans ilska och förtvivlan och hon kände till hans mardrömmar. I djurgestalt var hon hans uggla, och hon hade betraktat honom under fler nätter än någon annan i världen, fler än hans mor, som hade tagits ifrån honom efter bara ett år. Kanske finns det aldrig tillräckligt många nätter för en mor som betraktar sitt barn, även om hon lever tills hon blir nittio år.   
  
Hedwig var inte Harrys mor, men hennes känslor för honom var mycket moderliga i början. Hon lydde Dumbledores order: _Vaka över honom. Hjälp honom när du kan. Rapportera till mig._ Hon tyckte så synd om pojken med de uttrycksfulla ögonen, där han satt inlåst i ett dystert rum i sina släktingars hus. Men i ugglegestalt blev hon rastlös, och hon visste att hon inte gjorde situationen lättare för honom när hon förde oväsen och hackade på burgallret. Men hon kunde inte alltid hålla tillbaka sin frustration när hon hade djurgestalt, och hon kunde förstås inte tillåta sig att förvandlas till människa. Inte då.  
  
Hedwig njöt av sina besök hos Dumbledore och Hagrid. Det var de enda tillfällen då hon kunde återfå sin människohamn. När hon hade haft ugglegestalt i månader kände hon det alltid som om hela hon behövde slätas ut och rättas till. Som om fjädrarna hade fått hennes hud att krympa ihop och skrynklas och gjort henne alldeles stel. Så hon sträckte på sig, hoppade och sprang och slog kullerbyttor – något som alltid fick Hagrid att skratta, roat och fascinerat, eftersom hans halvjättekropp inte tillät akrobatik av det slaget.  
  
"Hur är det med dig, Hedwig? Och hur är det med pojken?"  
  
Alltid samma frågor, och alltid samma känsla av att den första frågan mest ställdes av artighet. Hon svarade kortfattat och ofta inte helt uppriktigt på den första, och detaljerat och sanningsenligt på den andra.

  
Hon kom att tycka mycket om Harry.  
  
Det var inte förrän han fyllt sexton som hon började tycka att hennes uppgift var besvärande. Att behöva tillbringa nätterna i en ung mans rum när han var omedveten om vem och vad hon egentligen var, gjorde henne både obehaglig till mods och en aning skrämd. Hon var kvinna. Han var en mycket attraktiv ung man. Det var oundvikligt att hon skulle utveckla varma känslor för honom, känslor hon inte borde tillåta sig att ha.  
  
I ugglegestalt hade hon inte många sätt att uttrycka sin frustration, och Harry blev ofta irriterad på henne. Det underlättade på sätt och vis det hela. När han blev irriterad kunde hon låtsas bli stött och försvinna ett tag, så att de båda fick lite andrum.  
  
Hedwig visste inte vad hon skulle säga till Dumbledore, eller ens om hon skulle säga något alls. Det var pinsamt att behöva erkänna att hon hyste varma känslor för sin skyddsling och än mer genant att behöva erkänna det för en gammal man. Men som vanligt med Dumbledore hade han redan anat eller förstått hennes problem, och nu när Harry snart skulle fylla arton år hade Dumbledore uppmanat henne att avslöja sitt verkliga jag, sin människogestalt. I praktiken hade han nu löst henne från hennes uppgift. Det gjorde henne både sorgsen och upprymd.  
  
Hon väntade på att rätt ögonblick skulle infinna sig. Det tog flera månader innan tillfället kom, och det tog månader att samla mod.  
  
  
* * *

  
Hon var så vacker. Harry hade aldrig tänkt sig att han skulle vilja ha en tio år äldre kvinna, eller han hade rättare sagt aldrig tänkt på det alls. Men nu satt hon här på hans sängkant, leende och varm och silverskimrande, en av hans äldsta vänner i trollkarlsvärden, hans uggla som inte var hans uggla. Så välbekant och så främmande.  
  
De sade inte mycket till varandra den första natten. Hedwig gick stilla därifrån och Harry sjönk tillbaka mot kuddarna utan att kunna somna om. Till sist föll han i en orolig halvslummer där tankar och drömmar blandades, fyllda av blått månsken, varma ögon och vita, lätta dun.  
  
Han blev inte generad förrän på morgonen. Han vaknade med ett ryck, och hans första tanke var: "Hon har sett mig när jag sover. Hon har sett mig gråta. Hon har sett när jag klär av mig. Och hon har sett när jag... _åhh_." Han begravde huvudet i kuddarna och stönade. Hur skulle han någonsin kunna se henne i ögonen igen? Eller prata med henne? Skulle han kunna stå ut med att hon skrattade åt honom?  
  
Hans kinder hettade fortfarande när han gick för att äta frukost.  
  
Men när Hedwig kom tillbaka vid midnatt var hans förlägenhet borta. Han befann sig i det overkliga, drömlika tillstånd när man varken sover eller är riktigt vaken. De möttes i det förunderliga ingen mans land där det inte fanns någon förlägenhet, bara nyfikenhet, önskan och viljan att få veta.  
  
Få veta, till exempel, hur Hedwigs bara axlar såg ut i det svaga ljuset. Hur hennes hår kändes när man rörde vid det, och vad hennes ögon sa när de var alldeles nära hans egna.  
  
  
* * *

  
Hedwig visste att hon borde säga nej. Hon borde inte låta honom – men det var så underbart, alldeles för underbart. Hon kunde inte hejda honom, ville inte hejda honom.  
  
"Jag vill röra vid dig," viskade han i det varma, dammiga mörkret bakom sängförhängena.  
  
Hon hörde hans andhämtning bli snabbare, och hennes egna andetag följde hans.  
  
"Du har rört vid mig så många gånger," mumlade hon.  
  
Han hejdade sin hand alldeles ovanför hennes axel och hon kände värmen stråla ut från hans handflata.  
  
"Men då hade du fjädrar."  
  
Hon hörde att han log, och hon vände på huvudet och log tillbaka mot honom. Hon kände att han tänkte kyssa henne – hon visste det lika säkert som om han hade sagt det högt. Och han kysste henne, en kyss som var försiktig, mjuk och nervös. Hans läppar var varma och torra och lite fnasiga över hennes. När hon rörde vid hans tungspets med sin egen drog han ett häftigt, darrigt andetag som fick henne att undra om han aldrig hade kysst någon förr. Men naturligtvis hade han det. Det måste han ha gjort.  
  
Hon smekte hans hår, uppåt från nacken så att det sprätte mjukt under hennes fingrar. Hon lekte med det. Hans andedräkt var het mot hennes kind och hon undrade vart det hela skulle sluta. Hur var det möjligt att hon kunde vara så attraherad av sin skyddsling? Kunde hon verkligen tillåta sig att vara det? Han var så ung. Det fanns ingen framtid i en sådan relation; ögonblicket var allt de hade. Det fanns bara här och nu.  
  
Men här och nu smekte hans händer av henne klänningen, ner från axlarna, ner över ryggen. Och här och nu djupnade kyssen när hon förlorade sig i hans beröring och lät sina egna händer glida ner från hans nacke för att långsamt knäppa upp hans barnsligt randiga pyjamasjacka.  
  
Hans hud var så len, skimrade i det bleka ljuset, hettade under hennes fingrar. När hans händer sakta och försiktigt vandrade över hennes kropp för att till sist skyggt och darrande kupa sig kring hennes bröst, visste hon att hon inte kunde vända tillbaka och heller inte vända sig bort. Och hon ville det inte – hon hade gjort sitt val.  
  
Hon slöt ögonen och lät det ske.


End file.
